1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a vulcanization promoter for fluorine-containing elastomers and more particularly to a process for preparing a vulcanization promoter of bisphenol AF/quaternary phosphonium salt series for fluorine-containing elastomers.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-B-59-23577 discloses improvement of 100% modulus, stress at break, etc. of vulcanization products by further adding an equimolar compounds of bisphenol AF/quaternary phosphonium salt to a composition comprising a fluorine-containing elastomer, a divalent metal oxide or hydroxide and bisphenol AF.